From lightyears away
by Addicted Archangel
Summary: Reid goes on a date that does not end the way he expected.. Somewhat Reid/OFC.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the carachters from CM, this is purely for enjoyment, I do not profit from this.**_

_Reid__ met Regina on a chatsite on the internet. They had been talking for some time, and decided to meet. He now waits in the restaurant, holding a red rose in his left hand and a small box of Belgian Chocolates in his right. It was the first real date he had been since highschool._

"Spencer?"

A soft voice came behind him. He spun around and found himself face to face with a petite brunette, who didn't even reach him to the shoulder. His lips formed a big smile as he laid eyes on the woman. "Uh, yes, yes, that's me. And you must be Regina."

The small woman let her eyes fall to her feet, and smiled nervously. "Yes, I'm Regina." She looked back up to face the ever smiling Reid.

He handed her the rose and the candy. "I couldn't decide between candy or flowers, so I brought a little bit of each." He smiled even wider as he saw her face light up, receiving the gifts from him. Still, he make his hands stop sweating.

"Thank you, Spencer..." She smiled shyly. "I didn't bring you anything..."

He chuckled. "Oh, ah, no, you don't have to bring me anything." A waiter came over to announce that their table was ready, and they sat down to order. Reid eyed the menu. "What would you like to eat tonight, Regina?"

She took the menu and read a few lines, then dropped it on the table. "You order for me. I'm no good with French food."

Reid ordered them veal with mint gravy, and a soufflé for dessert. A bottle of fine wine also slipped its way into the order. Regina looked at Reid for a long time without speaking. He fidgeted in her chair.

"What is it?" she asked, looking nervously.

He sighed. "It's just so odd sitting here with you. I mean, we've been talking for a good five months, and now finally meeting... It's just a strange feeling."

She looked sad. "Aren't I what you expected?" She crossed her ankles and began tapping her left foot on the floor.

Reid bit his tongue for the bad choice of words. He really was a social spaz. "No, no, no, that's not what I meant! You are absolutely beautiful!" Once again cursing his words, he ran his fingers though his tousled fringe. "What I meant to say was that it's an odd feeling meeting someone for the first time, and already knowing everything about the person, after speaking so long with her on the internet." He smiled, reassuringly, thinking he handled the situation with some form of dignity still remaining in his system.

"Oh... Okay." She smiled back at him, her brown eyes met with his and sparkled. "I feel the same way. It feels like we've known each other forever..."

Reids heart jumped. She said the magic words. This was real.

The dinner went on without any mishaps. Reid and Regina slowly moved closer and closer during the course of the night, and finally ended up almost sitting in each other's lap. As Regina leaned in for a kiss, he responded gingerly , and they met in a soft adjoining of lips.

Suddenly, Regina tore away from him, staring at his wristwatch. "Oh, no! I have to go home"

Reid chuckled. "Why, is your father up and waiting for you?" He felt a bit more secure now than at the beginning of the night.

"No, no, no..." she smiled an chortled. "Oh, Spencer, it's been a beautiful night, but I have to go home now. They're watching me, you know."

Reids smile froze. "Excuse me, what?"

"The Alpha Centauri people. They're watching me to see that I'm not home too late."

Panic in Reids head. Red alert! But he decided to try to understand. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all. "Um... Alpha Centauri people?"

Regina smiled happily. "Yes, they come from a planet in the Horse Head Nebula. That's 4,8 light years away, mind you."

Reid struggle to keep a straight face. "Aha, I see.. And how exactly are they going to tell if you're home on time or not?"

"I have a radio transmitter in my tooth, check it out." And with that, she opened her mouth wide and pointed to a tooth on the far end of the right lower row.

Reid eyed the tooth, skeptically. "That's a filling."

"Aha!" she exclaimed. "That's what they want you to think!" She gathered her things from the table and rose from the chair. "I knew you'd understand. I have to get home now before they chock me through the transmitter. Will you call me?"

"Yeah, sure I'll call you." They kissed goodbye, and Regina left. Reid sat back down onto the chair. "I'll call you a nut job... Check please!" He cursed himself for always choosing the wrong women. Not that it had been that many to mention, but still..

Needless to say, he changed his chat name after that night,

**So this was my first fic on CM.. Hopefully it didn't suck too much, I was in a strange mood when I wrote it ) Comment if you wish, it is appreciated!**


End file.
